With the advent of modern communications systems, many people utilize a variety of different communications systems for work, home and leisure activities. A given person may utilize a wireline telephone system at work or home, and simultaneously, the person may utilize a wireless telephone at work, at home, while driving, or while engaged in a variety of leisure activities. One problem associated with the use of both wireline and wireless telephone systems is that the user receives voicemail messages at both systems requiring him/her to constantly check both systems. Another problem associated with the use of both wireline and wireless telephone systems is an inability of parents and/or supervisors to exercise supervision over voice messages left on wireless voicemail systems for their children, employees, or charges. Another problem associated with the use of both wireline and wireless systems is where a user of a wireless system would like to be contacted at his/her wireless telephone device when he cannot be reached at his/her wireline telephone device, but the user would rather not release his/her wireless telephone number, and the user would like to exercise control over when and from whom he/she receives calls at the wireless telephone.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.